


酒店温泉

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83 line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Summary: 有你相伴，真好番外3   酒店温泉 （车）
Relationships: 澈x特
Kudos: 2





	酒店温泉

漫花丛簇间拥吻，教堂牧师前起誓，酒店温泉里欢爱。

氤氲飘荡的雾霭，水纹迭起的汤池，爱意在相互触碰间升温。

朴正洙半倚在金希澈怀中，闭目享受着久违的舒适和温馨，那人手指恰到好处的按捏，让浸泡在温水中的肢体更加放松。

“嗯呐～”身体被按摩地舒服，意识也就自动反应，口中不自觉地吐露嘤咛。

肌肤相贴，气氛恰好，激情燃烧。

亲吻从发顶下落，舌尖沿着耳廓、面颊、颈线勾勒，又流连回那敏感的耳畔，双唇舔吻着触碰耳处的柔软，后轻轻地含入口中吮吸，细细着感受耳部的跳动与怀中人的微颤，抽离时含咬着耳垂，标记那被占有的痕迹。欲往下，又被颈间的美好吸引，埋首在颈窝处，牙尖轻触锁骨，唇舌描摹亲吻，留下一个个湿滑红润的吻痕。

阖眼感受着这一切的朴正洙终是难以抵抗潮涌袭来的快感，掌后撑着池壁缓缓转身，几经平复努力，才不至于让早已虚软的双腿滑入池底。托起还埋首在他颈间的脸蛋，找到那早已樱红水润的桃心唇，带着满心的爱意，将自己的唇准确地印上，与之贴合。

唇舌交缠，神思共舞。来不及吞咽的津液，从齿间溢落，顺着下巴滴落在胸膛上，就着波动的池水，撞击在愈加炙热的躯体上。

泡没在水中，人的五感被清楚放大。不断下移的亲吻，勾起的酥麻感沿着神经脉络流向四肢百汇。也曾感叹金希澈吻技的高超，却从未有过如此的销魂蚀骨之感，仿佛要被嵌进骨髓中一般，完美结合。

事实上，此刻的金希澈确是超乎以往的动情和激动，相识二十年，相恋十三年的朴正洙，终于在今天真正成为了他的夫，他的伴侣，在牧师和万灵的见证下，他的挚爱真实的属于他了。过往，他们在彼此的人生画卷上点染，未来，将愈加交织。就像现在，两人紧密交缠的肢体，搅混了一池的春水。

“澈，不..不要在这里，会被人看到...嗯啊～”虽然是房间自带的温泉，朴正洙还是觉得在这做太过暴露。

“宝贝，你真可爱，这是属于我们的露天浴场，你想邀请超人来看吗？”

拉过朴正洙细瘦的腿勾在自己腰上，感受着那人就要瘫软到池底的身体，又将细腰扣住，把人锁在了身上，锢在了肉墙和池壁间。

身前是滚烫的躯体，身后是冰冷的壁墙，越想贴近那降温的墙体，反倒让炙热愈加紧贴。向身下的幽密探去，被温水软化过的穴口已可容纳两指，内壁却格外各位敏感，稍一撩拨深入，前面也有了反应，硬挺着高高翘起抵在腹部，嘤咛也随之溢出。

在温泉里做就是好啊，金希澈想，既不需要润滑，还节省了扩张的时间，才没一会，四指粘连着体液轻松出入着，动作扬起了水花，更有一番情调。

第一次在室内的温泉里做，朴正洙在羞怯之余隐隐激动，高潮也比平日来得快些，身下的炙热还没待温柔伺候，就已被身前的亲吻、身上的抚摸、身后的抽弄刺激地登上了顶峰，眼前一片白光，精华顺着水波，漾到了远处。

“啧，我们正洙，真甜～”抹起沾溅到肩上的白浊，放入口中轻舔，邪魅地腐笑着，真叫人迷了眼，失了魂。

索性将朴正洙的双腿同时勾起挂在腰间，将自己早就勃起滚烫的硕大抵在穴口，右手扶托着在入口画着圈，待前端恰好自由通过后，猛地一顶，整根没入了深处。

被悬空的失重感尚未舒缓，被进入的快意猛然袭来，双重刺激下的应激反应除了环紧金希澈的脖颈，还不满地在肩上咬了一口。

那人也不恼，拉过朴正洙的下巴，对着那性感凸起的喉结舔咬惩罚着，身下那物也没闲着，径直向那敏感处撞去，凭借着这么多年情爱时的经验，九浅一深地操弄带来的快感是迟缓的，深入撞击的舒爽才是男人最需要的，每一下都愈加紧密贴合，每一下都愈加让快感神经末梢充满电流。

急速撞击下，涟漪圈圈泛起，抽动进出时，池水顺着空隙渗入，与体液混杂，清晰可闻的水声让五感更加清晰。

不断波动的水痕，略带哭腔的呻吟讨饶，仍旧硬挺地冲撞，最终还是朴正洙承受不住着销魂蚀骨的快感，率先释放后瘫软了下来，身前这人还算是体贴，十几个冲撞后也迅速喷射了出来，将人搂抱在怀里亲吻触碰，爱抚着高潮后的余韵。

考虑到在温泉中待得太久了，金希澈将人从池里捞抱了出来，抓过一旁的大浴巾，就着结合的姿势，将两人身上的水珠拭干，半搂半推就地，双双躺倒在床上。体内的巨物急速苏醒，身上的敏感点已被触碰，呻吟不自觉发出，粗喘无意识交织。

...

东方已开始吐白，屋内却还是一片火热。

“希澈，真...不要了...”朴正洙求饶着，已经四个小时了喂。

“宝贝，今天可是我们的洞房花烛夜，春宵一刻值千金啊～”金希澈顶弄着，身下愈加精神。

谁说过了十年后感情会变得平淡，你和我还是如此的激～情～四～射～


End file.
